In the manufacturing of integrated circuits, contact plugs are used for connecting to the source and drain regions and the gates of transistors. The source/drain contact plugs are typically connected to source/drain silicide regions, which are formed by depositing a metal layer, and then performing an anneal to react the metal layer with the silicon of the source/drain regions.